Hottest-chosen
Zelos Wilder is Shadow's longest running muse, and still her favorite. He hails from the now dead OMG!Symphonia. Basic Information Name: Zelos Julian Wilder Username: hottest_chosen Age: 26 Series: Tales of Symphonia RP: OMG!Symphonia Weapon: Last Fencer Occupation: professional ballroom dancer Personal adviser to her majesty Natalia (Civil Affairs)/ Ex-Chosen / Troll Notable Markings/Scars/ETC. 1. Zelos is often in varying degrees of scruffy. He's a bum and he forgets to shave. 2. He has a barely noticeable limp in his right leg. It doesn't slow him or hurt at all. (A nod to his OMG Symphonia days) 3. He has a very noticeable, large scar on his abdomen. Background Information After helping Lloyd reunite the worlds, Zelos started to rebuild his life from the ground up. In an odd twist of fate, Zelos ended up convincing Sheena to give him another chance and after dating for several months, they got engaged. And then OMG!Symphonia happened. Zelos was married a few months into OMG!, and their first son, Yamato, was born some months after. However, for quite a few months, it was a vicious cycle of fighting, drinking and suicide attempts for Zelos. Eventually, Zelos was able to finally confront his own demons, and finally got back on the path of life he'd always wanted to be on. Personality Zelos tends to show different sides of himself to certain people. To his family (which somehow also includes Lloyd and the majority of OMG!crew): Zelos does his best to be honest and earnest with his family. They are the only people he'll be completely honest with concerning his remaining self-hate and overall anxieties. On the flip side, Zelos can be incredibly affectionate to his family and is always fiercely protective of them. To his friends: Zelos tries to be a good friend, and will usually back up anyone he considers a friend, be they on the battlefield or not. Though he usually won't talk about his own issues, Zelos is always willing to try to help sort out everyone else's problems. (Genis Sage clause: Zelos will talk about his past to Genis. He has no idea why. Probably because Genis really does remind Zelos of a younger him.) To people he's just met: Zelos is a ball of jokes and smiles to people he runs into. He's very talkative and friendly. Zelos will usually talk himself up, or chatter endlessly about his son. To any Kratos: Zelos feels an irrisistable urge to harrass any Kratos he sees. This includes taunting to outright hostility. Of course, he usually doesn't get hostile unless he gets attacked. To his enemies: Zelos lets his dark side out on his enemies. He becomes cutthroat to an extent, willing to let his moral compass go a little astray to protect himself or his loved ones. Although he might not attack at first glance, he's always got that option on the table. Point in Canon About four years after the end of Tales of Symphonia, and ignoring Dawn of the New World. (OMG started way before DotNW was even thought of) Relationships OMG!Symphonia Sheena Fujibayashi Wilder - Waifuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Lloyd Irving - Totally Zel's BFF. And gaycrush. Seles Wilder - Younger sister. Insanely overprotective of. Ellie Wilder - She may be Seles' clone, but she's his sister, too. Raine Sage - When he needed help, she was there. So he'll do the same. Colette Brunel - D'aaaaaaw. He thinks she's adorable. Yamato Alexander Fujibayashi Wilder - Son, motivation for everything. Tales of Dressing Room category:characters